


digimon: glitch wars

by WizardSilver479



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, Drinking, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Twins, edgy gay man with guitar, speed runners, where is the story going? who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSilver479/pseuds/WizardSilver479
Summary: what do a young adult weeb cosplayer a preteen chess prodigy a homeless teenager with a guitar and a set of famous teen twin speed runners have in common?more than you'd think.all ocs sorry
Relationships: Yes - Relationship





	digimon: glitch wars

Somewhere in Arizona 12:27 am December 5th 

She let's go of the chess piece, it clatters onto the intended square wobbling a bit before standing still. She smirks "checkmate" she crosses her legs on the table and rests her head in her hands. Her opponent, an old looking man with a very obvious Toupée glares "Thare is no way a  **little girl** beat me at chess, you cheated!" he screeched like a child, ponding his fists on the table, making the pieces wobble "fine, we can totally have a rematch if ya want." the preteen shrugged. The man looked slightly panicked "rr- uhh- um" the girl raises a brow "what's the issue old man?" the man stopped stammering and frowns, directing his gaze to the lap " _ no _ " he says softly. She smiles brightly "Ok then" a soft buzzing sound filled her ears for a quick second

12:28 am

She walks away from the chess table, walking out of the park "jeeze man are fuckin trash." she opens her smartphone, strangely the screen glitches purple for a moment. She rolls her eyes "god I hate this fucking phone" she unlocks the screen, sending a text to her mom 

'Ay I'm gonna b home early'

'oke dokes see ya there rissy'

12:29 am

She rolls her eyes, muttering "what a stupid nickname" she stops at the door and takes out her keys, finding the house key and putting it in the lock _ and her entire arm went through the fucking door _ "..." slowly, she takes her arm out of the door, leaving behind a hole with 1's and 0's lined in neat little chains, in the background is the most ugly bright purple she had ever seen. Slowly, solid boxes of door break off until there is nothing but the rectangle where it once stood "nope" she spun around on her heel and makes one step forward... and immediately crashed into someone, causing both her and the other person to fall into the not-door.

12:30 am

New York City 12:27 am December 5th 

He sets down his guitar pick, closing his eyes and sitting his palms on the broken, old, pavement, he leans back and breathes though his nose “Jesus” he pushes off of the basicly-gravel, grunting and picking the jagged rocks out of his hands “goddamn I need a new place to squat” purple boxes cloud his vision for a second before he blinked it out of his vision. He shook his head and snatched the guitar pick off the ground

12:28 am

He walks out of the clearly abandoned building, shivering slightly at the beginnings of winter. He goes into the subway and sits down, placing his guitar case down and takes the beaten up guitar. It is almost completely covered in duct tape. It disappears for a second in a cloud of purple pixels before dropping into his hands causing him to disappear as well. 

12:29 am

He was definitely not in New York right now. An ogre thing or maybe just a ugly child? was fighting a child in black and gold armor. The purple pixels reappeared and he was back. He sighed and started to play the guitar, why does this always happen to him of all people.

12:30 am

And now he wasn't… He was in front of a girl who was in front of a door that was turning into glitch pixels. Oh boy he could not move, he was trying to though. You see over the years thare was one thing he learned about the glitch, if he touches it it goes away, so he will touch it, he might knock over this small child but he didn't wanna know what happened if he didn't do that.

…

Aaand now he could- shit they just fell into the glitch

Florida 12:27 am

It’s the day of the convention, it was the day of the fucking convention and she was still working on the stupid fucking armor for this shitty cosplay. You know what, she then used her hot glue gun to attach all the pieces of prop armor to her skin, purple squares appeared around the armor. No time for that bullshit she was gonna miss her bus.

12:28

She was now on the bus, thank fuck, aaand that was even more pixels 

What

The

Fuck

Ya know what no nope she’s gonna do this it’s cosplay day.

Whare did everyone go? Wh-

“Another human! Do you know whare we are?”

“No”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit short but it's a prologue and I was tired


End file.
